criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Death
Electric Death '''is the sixth case of the game and the last one to take place in Newmark Plot: The serial killer was on the loose and this time he was killed. Anyone was not ready to kill the people. This time he gone to far. The serial killer killed Julian's Father, Edward Ramis. The Killer gave 440 voltage electric current to the victim. He died in a second and fire was coming out of him The Killer throwed water on him and escaped. Julian and the player went to the murder area . He didn't recognise his father but after collecting the body he recognise his father. He fainted for a minute and then he was angry on all the chapter 1 suspects. The suspects were Mary Wilson, Marv Wilson,Madison Walters. In the end of chapter 1 Jones came and said to Julian that you are the victim's son you are also a suspect. Julian said "ok but I am feeling so hot I want to wear light clothes. Jones said "ok go to your home and change your clothes". In Chapter 2 Julian came wearing Aston Martin Polo and black pant holding a cup,of coke on his right hand and he was wearing sunglasses. When Jones see Julian Jones said to Julian "Hey! you are looking so changed. After talking to Julian. The last Suspect was Jones niece Malinda Wilcox she was 12 years old . In Chapter 3 after collecting all the evidence the serial killer of this district was Marv Wilson the Author and the Victim's Friend. The discussion started Marv said I did not kill Edward. After some time he admit that he killed Edward.He said when he see the poster that who will kill 6 people will be rewarded 1 million US dollars. Marv said that he don't like to write books he always wanted money. Julian came in the room and then starting shouting on the killer. Jones calm down Julian and said to go out. When Julian went outside Marv said that Edward was saying to me didn't kill the people. Marv said I was so angry so I gave him 440 voltage electric current. Judge Hall sentenced him to life inprisonment and he will be putted on a treadmill . Victim: '''Edward Ramis (found dead in his garage and was electoshorted) Murder Weapon: 440 Voltage Electric Current ''' Killer: '''Marv Wilson Suspects: Marv Wilson Victim's Friend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drives SUV * The Suspect drinks cola * The Suspect likes Italian foods Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears sunglasses Madison Walters Julian's Friend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drives SUV * The Suspect drinks cola Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears sunglasses Mary Wilson Marv's Wife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drives SUV * The Suspect drinks cola * The Suspect likes Italian foods Julian Ramis Victim's Son Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drives SUV * The Suspect drinks cola * The Suspect likes Italian foods Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears sunglasses Malinda Wilcox Jones Niece Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks cola * The Suspect likes Italian foods Killer's Profile: * The Killer drives SUV * The Killer drinks cola * The Killer likes Italian foods * The Killer intials are M and W * The Killer wears sunglasses Trivia: * This is the case in which a main character is flagged as a suspect of possible reasons